Silver Ghost, Golden Angel
Silver Ghost, Golden Angel is the second (or third?) Silver Ghost story by Bek D. Corbin, and it comes in three parts. It follows on the events of Silver Linings. Part 1 The first part was posted on December 7, 2015. (An earlier, incomplete draft had been leaked in October). It covers events from 2006-12-02 to 2006-12-14. December 2nd The Cincinnati chapter of Evolution Rocks! plans on how to counter the Knights of Purity for setting up shop there. December 8th Stacy has some action attempting to stop an intruder at the mansion. Later, she goes shopping with her friends Lauren, Mindy (Mansfield students)|Mindy and Terri (Mansfield students)|Terri and meet Spence and Dylan (Mansfield students)|Dylan, and is introduced to Nate, whose family history will become relevant later. And SPECTRUM makes plans for their members' Christmas appearances. Dec. 9th During the night, someone burglarizes the Evolution Rocks! offices. Dec. 10th The Silver Ghost is called by the police to investigate the ER! burglary, since it appears that Madcap was the culprit. Stacy disagrees, however: the MO is too different. The ER! people, after meeting the Silver Ghost, consider how best to use her in their PR campaign. Dec. 11th Stacy goes to a Christmas party at Mrs. Harding's mansion. Meanwhile, someone is attempting (without success) to break into the Cincinnati PD Evidence Locker Station. When Stacy returns home, she discusses her impressions of rich kids with Karen. Dec 12th The Humanity First! chapter head finds out that the Silver Ghost made an appearance in the Marymount Montessori school, and discusses the implications with Herb and Travis. Dec. 13th It's Christmas party at the Wickham Manor, and Goldstar shows up, allowing Stacy to deduce much of his history. Meanwhile, another burglary supposedly by Madcap happens at a shopping mall, and the Silver Ghost and the Green Witch go to the Police Headquarters to discuss it. While they are there, there's an alarm at the Evidence Locker: someone is breaking into it. Karen and Stacy find out that the culprit is Cardsharp, a magic-using criminal "relic hunter," and manage to drive him off before he can steal anything. Dec 14th SPECTRUM discusses the events of the previous night and they figure out when and where the next attack supposed-to-be-by-Madcap. Unfortunately, Goldstar, always trying to upstage the Silver Ghost, leaks the information to Rick Standish and the place is packed of rubberneckers. Right on schedule, a tall woman totally unlike the real Madcap attacked, wearing a Madcap costume. Surprisingly, the real Madcap also showed up, wearing a golden costume and calling herself "Golden Angel", attempting to help the Silver Ghost. Fake-Madcap attempts to capture the real Madcap, but Stacy and Goldstar interfere. When more members of SPECTRUM show up, the fake Madcap escapes, but Stacy captures "Golden Angel." Goldstar promptly sabotages Stacy by "mistakenly" telling Madcap how to escape. Part 2 Part 2 was posted on December 26, 2016. It covers events from 2006-12-15 to 2006-12-16. Part 3 Part 3 was posted on December 24, 2018. It covers events from 2006-12-17 to 2006-12-23. Characters Part 1 *Evolution Rocks! members: **Courtney **Matthew **Matt **Lisa **David **Jennifer **Dagney Palmer **Imbas **Gifford Mills *Seraphim (mentioned) *Silver Ghost *SPECTRUM **Captain Patriot **Tawny **Golden Knight **Blue Streak **The Green Witch **Violet **Azure **Red Thunder **Goldstar* *Swashbuckler II *Dr. Diabolik (mentioned) *Madcap *Herb Goodkind (mentioned) *Rick Standish (mentioned) *Judge Wardell (mentioned) * Mansfield Academy Students: **Lauren Copely **Mindy (Mansfield students)|Mindy **Terri (Mansfield students)|Terri **Spencer Chase **Dylan (Mansfield students)|Dylan **Nate Pierce (mentioned) **The Bramlin Girls: ***Hayley (Mansfield students)|Hayley (mentioned) ***Abby Herbert (mentioned) ***Marika (Mansfield students)|Marika (mentioned) **Cody (note: possibly a typo for Corey) *Dark Claw (mentioned) *Sobek (mentioned) *Erica Chase *Angela Wickham *Lydia Griswold *Corey Griswold *Brian *Granny Maribel (Wickham Family) *Detective Sergeant Hawley *Millard *SGT Jimenez *Danny Ferris (mentioned) Part 2 *Jennilee (Mansfield students)|Jennilee Part 3 * Seraphim (Mentioned.) * Ymir (Mentioned.) * Crimson Claw * Cardinal Sin * Mother Superbia * Cardsharp * Mabd Items that Cardsharp gave Mabd to analyse: * The Horrid Horn of the Darkling Horde * The Black Cauldron of Morgawse * The Eerie Crown of the Erlking * The Uncanny Reliquary of Valcar the Damned * The Rune-Stones of Skjaeren, the Blood Viking * The Iron Key of Xenomar the Necromant * Madame Shamballah’s Deck of white jade Fate Cards * The Philosopher’s Stone of Dr. Athanaor Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1